


The Less Things Change

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	The Less Things Change

She walked into her house for the first time in a few months, Christine cradled in her arms; it still felt much the same as it always had, the same decorations, as if she had left just an hour before to do grocery shopping. Except it would have turned into one of the longest grocery trips on record, if that had been the case. 

Instead, she found herself running her hand over the table, seeing that even if she had been running away from everything - or running to a new sanctuary, away from it all - not everything had to change in her absence. Her table was still her table, after all.

Booth looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs? Make sure that the bed's still the same?" He waggled his eyebrows and laughed. "I mean, if you're checking the table -"

"Oh, that's my last stop," she said, without even skipping a beat. "Because I figure that if the motel is any indication, we won't be leaving it until Christine needs her next diaper change."

"Of course," he said, walking over and clasping her chin in his hands, almost as if he couldn't believe that she was really there - of course she was really there, where else - oh, _right_ , that's where. He kissed her, then and there. "Put her to bed and hurry. Believe me, nothing else has changed."

"On it."


End file.
